


Ladders to Oblivion

by tremolux



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drabble, F/F, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremolux/pseuds/tremolux
Summary: The knife is the one friend Yuri can always turn to.
Relationships: Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Ladders to Oblivion

Yuri runs with the urgency of a cresting wave, not stopping to catch her breath until she finally secludes herself in the bathroom, and rolls up her sleeve.

The old blade, her most expressive friend. Adding fresh lines between faded scars. Constructing ladders to oblivion. Writing chapters of a story only she can decode.

The first cut is a lashing.

"Stupid, stupid!"

The second feeds regret. 

"I should've kept my mouth shut."

The third bleeds inadequacy. 

"I ruin everything."

The fourth mourns a friendship. 

"Oh, Natsuki..."

The fifth, a white flag of surrender.

"I never meant to fall in love."


End file.
